FIRE VALLEY
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Deep within the FIRE VALLEY RESEARCH FACILITY, dragons are created. And eventually, the ultimate dragon, the Night Fury, was created. And Hiccup took the baby dragon as his dragon friend. But what happens when everything goes to hell one day? NOTICE: This story is on hold for the foreseeable future. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, FIRE VALLEY, this story is set in modern day in the Fire Vallet Research Facility. Anyway's let's get into...**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHT FURY**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the parking lot of the Fire Valley Research Facility, waiting for one of the managers to get there and unlock the doors.

Slowly, a black and red car pulled into the parking lot and took up one of the parking spaces. Then, one of the doors opened and a boy with auburn hair and green eyes slowly got out of the car.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," One of the scientists says as the boy rushes over to the doors.

"I'm so sorry! My alarm clock broke last night and i didn't wake up until 15 minutes ago" The boy says and unlocks the doors, everyone goes inside while the boy takes a second.

"Hiccup, come on!" One scientist yells and the boy-Hiccup-quickly smiles.

"One minute! I forgot something in my car" Hiccup says and the scientist nods. Hiccup goes back to his car and opens his back door, he pulls out a box full of research papers. He closes the car door and runs back to the facility, stopping just outside the doors.

He looks up and sees the famous glowing blue sign that read FIRE VALLEY RESEARCH FACILITY.

"How did i get here?" Hiccup asks himself and takes a moment to remember, remembering just how he created the company...

* * *

Hiccup was tired of working for Energy Systems, they were driven by money and only money. And it hurt Hiccup even more than his FATHER was running the company and still doing this.

Hiccup had just gotten out of college with a P.H.D, and he knew his talents were better used elsewhere, at a place where science and knowledge were put before anything else.

So, he filled out his 15-day notice and left it at Stoick's. He then started searching for a new job, he looked up and down, left and right, backwards and forwards. But he didn't find a single company willing to hire him.

So, he dipped into his savings, bought some land and filled a few trademarks. And thus, the Fire Valley Research Facility was born.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he entered his office, for you see, the Fire Valley Research Facility didn't force employees to work on one single thing. They were free to move from project to project whenever they wanted.

Hiccup put his box down on his desk, and he sat down. He quickly started his computer and started coding one of the facilities many projects on OS.

Later, he was browsing over pictures of dragons, because Hiccup loved the idea and science behind dragons. Fire breathing, scaly, flying reptiles. Who wouldn't be interested?

That's when Hiccup got a new idea for a project, he knew it would probably end in three days but...he still wanted to give it a go. So, he opened the project manager on his computer and he created a new project labeled Project-Drgn

* * *

Around 2 weeks later, and the project was still going strong. Surprising, a lot of people liked the challenge of trying to create dragons, so they signed on for the project.

And then they got to work, they got multiple on multiple animals and they took some DNA from the animals. They took pieces of DNA from the blood and mixed the pieces of DNA together with the right traits to create a fire-breathing flying reptile.

It took them 3 months to get the hatching process just right, but they did. And thus, the first Monstrous Nightmare was born.

They quickly set up a system, someone would be assigned the newly born dragon and that someone would take care of said dragon. Only one dragon assigned to each Fire Valley scientist at a time.

They then got to work on more species, from the Gronckle to the Zippleback, from the Hotburple to the Deadly Nadder. They created a bunch of new dragon breeds.

And that's when Hiccup decided they should create the ultimate dragon breed, the one that would make the others look like a test.

Hiccup already had the perfect name, the Night Fury.

Hiccup decided they should mix more mammalian DNA with the Night Fury, they choose a salamander and an axolotl as the base, they then modified and mixed the DNA with so much other DNA that it didn't look normal at all, it was a new species.

Hiccup secretly went behind everyone's back and used a little bit of human blood for the Night Fury's intelligence, he knew this dragon had to be smarter than the others. This one had to be perfect.

He then watched as they put the shiny black Night Fury egg in one of the hatchery units, he then went up to the little black egg that had a baby Night Fury inside. He waited right next to the egg, he wanted to see the Night Fury hatch.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the sound of cracking, he knew what that sound meant but it was hard to believe that it was actually happening.

He went over to the hatchery platform and he looked down at the shiny black egg, he watched it crack and break apart. He then watched as a light blue dragon slowly crawled out from the egg, Hiccup then used a rag to clean off the little blue dragon, the dragon whimpered and tried to open his eyes.

Hiccup only saw the little dragon's eyes open for a brief second before closing, but he saw the green color of the eyes of the dragon, and the curious look on the dragons face.

"Hello...little guy," Hiccup said and tried his best to remain calm but just couldn't achieve it, it was hard to stay calm when a new dragon had just hatched.

He then starts scratching the little dragon's neck, causing the little dragon to purr and rub up against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup then scratches in a really sensitive spot, causing the dragon to whimper and bite down on Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup gasps and pulls his arm back put the baby dragon continues biting down on his finger.

"Why you little shit!" Hiccup yells and tries his best to remove the baby dragon from his arm, he eventually manages to coax the dragon off his finger, but it took him a minute.

Hiccup then looked at his finger and realized that the baby dragon hadn't actually managed to bite him, but only gum his finger.

"Huh, your toothless aren't you?" Hiccup says as he manages to get a good look at the baby dragon's mouth, and he see's only gums and a tongue.

"That's what I'm gonna call you from now on, Toothless" Hiccup says and the now named Night Fury rubs up against Hiccup happily.

* * *

Toothless was now sleeping on Hiccup's bunk bed, and Hiccup was filling out the papers that are written up every time a dragon is born or assigned to a person.

"Ok, his name is Toothless, he is male, and is a Night Fury," Hiccup says while filling out the form. He eventually finishes writing up the documentation, he then crawls over to the bed and slowly curls up around Toothless, who was sleeping.

"Good night," Hiccup says and lays his head on his pillow, he then felt Toothless snuggle up against his chest and fall back asleep. He then fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 1! I will see you sometime soon in CHAPTER 2: LEARNING**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. Notice: This story is on pause (Sorry)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
